


SKAM Season 5 - Luca

by Gayboy99



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dance, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Evak - Freeform, Evak Smut, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayboy99/pseuds/Gayboy99
Summary: Luca is Even's cousin from America. He has a troubled past and finally gets the fresh start he deserves. This is an idea that I had a while back when season 4 was just starting, so there is canon divergence. It is also told from multiple perspectives which I think works well in this case, but goes against the normal style of the show. Sit back and enjoy the ride.





	1. I've heard a lot about you

Isak:

I wake with a start forgetting where I am for a moment. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I see the blue ceiling of Even’s bedroom. But where’s Even? 

He has the annoying habit of leaving me in bed five mornings out of seven. I hear voices coming from the dining room, it sounds like Even’s parents are awake as well. Picking up a shirt off of the floor I make my way out of Even’s room. When I enter the center of the apartment I see Even and his parents crowding around a laptop. They are skypeing with someone, but I can’t hear anyone talking on the other end. 

“Ah, good morning!” says Kim (Even’s mom) when she sees me. 

“Come here beautiful! Luca this is my boyfriend Isak,” Even says to the person on the other end. I move towards him and when I get closer he pulls me in to sit on his lap “Isak this is my cousin Luca, he lives in America.” 

On the screen I see a hansom, yet tired looking teen-age boy. He has messy brown hair and piercing eyes that seem to be a mix of both blue and green. His eyes make him look like he is older, but his small frame makes him seem young. He has a badly bruised eye and a cut lip. It becomes clear why I didn’t hear him talk earlier, because he starts to use sign language. I look over to my boyfriend in mild confusion.

“Oh right! Luca says it’s nice to meet you, and that he’s heard a lot about you,” says Even. 

“Oh really? Good things I hope!” I say still a little confused, but I decide I will ask questions later. 

“Only the best of gossip,” Even interprets with a laugh. 

“Hey I don’t gossip, I simply share detailed information in a loving way!” responds Even. 

“You do gossip honey,” Alex (Even’s dad) teases. 

“Anyway, how are you doing Luca? Feeling any better after the surgery?” Kim asks lovingly.

“Yeah, a little better. My chest still hurts,” Even interprets. Luca grimaces as he says this as if he only just remembered the great pain he is in. “I ran into my dad outside the grocery store yesterday.” After he says this he motions to his eye as if to say the bruise was a result of that encounter. 

“Ah Luca, I wish I could tell you that my brother will change, but I don’t think he ever will,” Alex says with a hint of anger in his voice. I feel Even’s arms tighten around me a little. 

“Honey, there are people here who love you. When you come for your trip next month I don’t think I will ever let you leave!” Kim reassures.

“I would gladly take you up on that!” Even interprets. “Shit is that the time? I gotta get to work. Same time next week?”

“Absolutely!” Even replies. Everyone blows kisses and I wave good-bye feeling like I intruded. 

“What did he say at the end there?” I ask.

“Oh just that it was good to finally meet you,” Alex responds. 

“God I wish we would have kept fighting for custody,” Kim says in a quietly angry voice.

“Well it was supposed to get better once he turned 18,” sooths Alex, but I can tell he is angry too. Alex and Kim hug and move towards the kitchen to make breakfast. 

I look over to Even, I am still sitting in his lap, and he is still deep in thought. After a few moments he realizes that I am staring at him. 

“Oh shit! You’re probably really confused,” Even exclaims. 

“Only a little,” I joke with a huff of a laugh. 

“So Luca has a lot going on. He’s 19 and has been transitioning for about a year now, he only just got top surgery last week,” Even says as if that explains everything. I am probably more confused now then before, Even senses this and continues: “Well he was born a girl and with fused vocal chords. So when he was 13 and realized that he was transgender, he couldn’t really tell his parents, because they would have sent him to some kind of conversion camp, and also, because they never learned sign language.” 

“Fuck, really?!... But he gets to transition now right?...Cuz he’s an adult…” I string together, trying to seem like I know what I am talking about. 

“Yeah, he’s been saving money since the day he realized that that was what he wanted to do. Kind of a shock for his parents when they found out what he was doing. Serves them fucking right though. They are shit people never learning a way to communicate with him, beyond texting and yelling at him,” Even says, his temper rising.

“But you and your family did?” I ask. It did seem like they all knew what he was saying. 

“Yeah, Luca and his parents used to live in Norway, but Luca practically lived with us. My mom took classes and our whole family learned for him. He managed to become a really cool guy in spite of his parents,” Even says, I could tell he is proud of his cousin.

“Well I can’t wait to meet him in person,” I say leaning in to kiss his cheek. “Will you teach me some sign language?” I have always wanted to learn, and now I think it would be a super cool surprise to give Luca when he comes. 

“Really? You would do that?” he asks pleasantly surprised. 

“Absolutely,” I say punctuating with a kiss.


	2. What could have been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luca walks to work and something bad happens.

Luca:

Skypeing with my Norway family is both the best and worst part of my week. It makes me happy to know that somewhere out there I have people who love me for who I am, but it makes me sad for what could have been. If it wasn’t for idiotic parental rights laws in the U.S. I could have been my uncle and aunt’s son. Secretly I feel that I am anyway. In my dreams I call Kim mom, Alex dad, and Even brother. Our weekly skypeing is also the only time that I actually talk to anyone. All of my other interactions are people talking at me, and me writing stuff down on sticky notes. 

I was sad to say goodbye early, but I need to give myself plenty of time to make it to work. I need to walk today, and walk slowly. I usually skateboard, but that would make me breathe too hard, so I have had to settle for the slowest walk in the world. Only shallow breaths would keep my chest from being in searing pain. I was happy to be rid of them, but I always felt like I shouldn’t have been born with them in the first place.   
My doctor told me to give it two weeks before I went back to work, but I need to pay rent. My job is horrible, and I hate every minute of it. I process Dominos orders made online and put them into the computer system on site. Honestly I think it is ridiculous that this is even a job anymore, they could just have the computer do it all, I even know how to set it up for them. I have always been good with technology; it has always made sense to me. Sometimes I think about what could have happened if I had grown up with my Norwegian family. Maybe I could have been an engineer, or a computer programmer, or an inventor, or an ap writer. Instead I got stuck in Alabama with teachers who never wanted to help the mute kid. Getting bullied everyday also didn’t inspire attendance. Shit grades didn’t inspire shit parents to pay for me to go to college either. 

I’m only two blocks away from work when pain strikes. Some asshole hits me right where my stitches are with his shoulder. At first I thought he only bumped into me because he was texting or something, but then I realize that he has grabbed hold of me. I try to push him off, but he drags me to a car. I can’t scream…obviously, but maybe he can. I kick him as hard as I can in the nuts and he yells “Fuck!” But no one notices. I feel another set of hands on me pushing me into the trunk. I fight for dear life, but they are too strong. One last push to get free, but I feel something strike my head hard. I feel myself going out, but not before I see the trunk close trapping me inside.


	3. Where are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even gets a phone call

Even:

Text from Mamma: Hey honey are you having fun with Isak? I was just wondering if you have heard from Luca, he didn’t ring here, and he never misses a call so I am trying not to freak out. Hugs Mamma. 

To Mamma: No I haven’t. It’s definitely not like him to miss a Skype session. Have you tried calling him? 

Text from Mamma: Ya I’ve called him five times.

To Mamma: I’ll try him. 

Calling Luca…no answer. Calling Luca…no answer. Calling Luca…Robot: You have reached 205-304-2121 leave a message. “Hey man! You okay? Mamma says that you forgot to Skype today, text me when you get this. 

To Mamma: I tried him, he didn’t answer. I left him a message so I hope he gets back to me soon.

⇐⇒

Two days later and I still haven’t heard back from Luca. Over the past couple of days I have left so many messages that I have filled his mailbox. This is getting ridiculous. I know what I have to do, and I don’t like it at all.

Calling: Uncle Asshole… “Hello? Even?” he answers.

“Hello,” I answer petulantly, I already regret calling him. His voice makes my skin crawl.

“Why are you calling?” he asks.

“I was just wondering if you have heard from Luca. He isn’t answering his phone,” I say stiffly.

“Lindsay has gone away,” he responds being purposefully vague, and stressing Luca’s old name.

“What do you mean? Gone where?” I stammer.

“She has been taken to a place that will help her find salvation,” he answers after a few moments of silence.

“What?...Did you send him to a camp? Tell me you didn’t send him to one of those fucking places,” I scream.

“It is her last chance to rid herself of this sinful behavior. We would appreciate it if you and your family stay away from her. You being a faggot and your parent’s attitudes about it aren’t good influences for her. She took this phase too far, and her mother and I are trying to save her from hell,” he says in a creepily calm voice.

“No you’re wrong. You just sent him there,” I say tears welling up in my eyes. 

⇐⇒

Over the last three weeks my mom and I have called everyone we could think of to try to get him out of where ever they sent him. After days of digging we found where he is, but the police told us that the camp has a signed document giving them permission to hold him there. I told them that they could shove that form up their ass, because he is 19 and his parents have no right to sign away his rights. They told me that it was Luca who had signed it. 

I knew it wasn’t true. Luca would rather die then go to one of those places. He would never sign. It had to be foraged. My mom has a ticket booked to fly out there. After getting nowhere on the phone for weeks she will be there in person in three days. God help them if they can’t keep her away now. 

I ended up sending myself into an all time low after Google-ing the camp. Their website made me sick both mentally and physically. They called electro shock therapy “a cutting edge treatment,” starvation “tough love,” and isolation cells “soul searching suits.” Isak finally found a way to block the website from my computer and phone. He held me for hours as I cried myself to sleep. 

⇐⇒

I am at Isak’s place, we are in bed, and I’m lying on my back with Isak asleep on my chest. My phone starts to buzz on the nightstand. The caller ID says unknown number, but I pick up anyway. 

After picking up a robot voice says: You are being called by Oslo International Airport, press one to accept the call. 

That’s weird, Luca was supposed to arrive today, they are probably calling wondering why his ticket went unused, I press one. “Hello?” I say into the phone. There is only silence on the other end, but tapping, there is tapping almost like someone is nervously drumming their fingers against the handle of the phone. Actually, it is more like a nock on a door, the kind of knock you use when you are desperately trying to get someone to answer. I don’t know what makes me think it, but I had a feeling it was: “Luca? Is that you? Tap two times if it’s you,” I say into the phone. 

Tap Tap

I sit up quickly forgetting that Isak is asleep on top of me. He wakes up rather upset and is about to yell at me, but I shush him and put the phone on speaker. “Luca tap once for no and twice for yes. Do you understand?”

Tap Tap

“Okay cool! Are you okay?” I ask not knowing how to ask him what I really want to know with yes and no questions.

Tap…Shit well that means no, he’s not okay. 

“But you are in Oslo?” I ask.

Tap Tap…yes!

“Do you have your phone with you?”

Tap…no. 

“Do you know how to get to baggage claim?”

Tap Tap…yes. 

“Okay go there and wait. I’m coming to pick you up. I love you!” I say. 

Tap Tap Tap…I don’t know what three is supposed to mean, but somehow I think it means thank you.


	4. I don't believe you, but I really want to.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim rushes to the hospital

Kim:

When Isak called me to tell me that they had just taken the car to pick up Luca from the airport, I didn’t believe him.

“Wait what? You better not be joking!” I say grabbing my stuff to leave the office.

“I would never joke about something like this. He called us and we picked him up. He must have escaped somehow; when we found him he only had his passport with him. He is in pretty bad shape, we are taking him to the hospital now,” Isak’s frantic voice says.

“Okay I’m on my way!” I say rushing out the door and ending the call. I can’t believe it. Now that he is here he is never going to leave again, this time I will make sure of it. 

⇐⇒

There were weeks spent in the hospital after that. His doctors said that it was a miracle that he made it here. Luca was in and out of consciousness, malnourished, and we were told that he would likely have seizures for the rest of his life. His brain will forever be different because of what they did to him. 

I am thankful every day that he found his way back to us. From what I could make from his few moments of clarity he saw a lucky opportunity to escape and he took it. When I asked him how he had his passport on him, he said that he had been carrying it with him since he booked his flight in December, knowing that he would be in Norway soon gave him hope.


	5. Three Months Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luca is feeling better

Three Months Later. Now it is Fall 2017. Summer has passed.  
Luca has kept to himself. His seizures are more severe, but further apart. He has developed a little bit of an exercise addiction, but he has been lying when asked how many times he has been going to the gym. When Even and Isak ask him to go out with them he repeatedly says no. He says that he doesn’t want to meet anyone new until he starts looking more like himself again. The one person that he has met is Jonas, and Jonas knows everything about his story (since he is the best friend of both Isak and Even now). High school starts again soon, Even has graduated and got into the film program at the closest college. Luca wanted to go to college this year, but it was too late to apply and Kim insisted that he take a year to recover. He is starting to look like himself again; the testosterone injections from his doctor are helping. His summer has been spent weight lifting and going through growth spurts in both muscle and height. He is finally starting to feel confident again, and is ready to meet people. One thing was certain, Norway is his home now, and he will never leave.


	6. So you think you can dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva and Noora join a dance group

Noora:

My decision to join a dance class with Eva was a decision I made under duress. Eva told me that from what she could tell the group is mostly just for fun, and they usually just sit and gossip. It’s more low-key than the group at our high school and has members from the college, the high school, and the community in general. Eva insists that I would at least learn some good moves to pull out at parties. Maybe this is her way of telling me that I embarrass her with my horrible moves. 

When I arrive I can tell that I am late. All the new dancers are sat on the floor listening to the group leaders give their welcoming speeches. I quickly find Eva and sit down as quietly as I can. Just before I sit down I hear the door slam behind me. The group leader stops briefly, smiles at me, and I feel like an idiot for not gently closing the door before I walked in. 

“You’re late!” Eva whispers angrily. 

“Sorry the tram was delayed,” I hiss back.

“…so we would like to thank all of you for coming,” continues the group leader, a short girl with long brown hair who looks older than me and Eva, maybe she’s in college. “In the past we have been a purely recreational group, but this year we would like to send some dancers to a couple of competitions in Norway, and in London…if we can qualify. We realize that not everyone will want to compete, so we will put together a competition squad and everyone else can do whatever. We would however like to see what you all can do, so today and Wednesday we would like to see a little something from everyone. You can dance to whatever for as long as you want. This is a judgment free zone; we just want to know what we are starting out with. It looks like we will only have time for two today, so any volunteers?” 

“I guess that would be me,” says a skinny girl with short black hair. I recognize her as a first year, oh wait I guess she is a second year now. “Hello my name is Emma.” 

“Cool, look up a song on the laptop over there,” beams the group leader, obviously excited to get a volunteer so easily. 

Fuck me…I can’t do this; I can’t dance by myself in front of the whole group. 

Emma has settled on a song and moves towards the middle of the dance floor and cues the boy at the laptop to start the song. The song was loud and jarring, it sounded like something you would hear in a club. Emma was a decent dancer though from what I could tell at least. There were a few moments where I could tell she didn’t know what to do next, and a few moments when she lost her balance slightly. When the music ended we clapped and she did a shy bow. 

“Okay! That was really good! Who’s next?” asks the group leader excitedly.

A boy sitting off to the left side silently raises his hand. When he stands up I can tell he is tall maybe 6’4, and he has broad shoulders and through his long sleeve shirt I can almost see all of his muscles. At first I think that he looks like he wouldn’t be good at dancing, he has a better build for soccer. He walks to the laptop silently; even his shoes seem to be silent on the hardwood floors. From just seeing him walk I know he is graceful. He carries so much confidence even in front of all of these strangers. All of the sudden his music starts, but he isn’t at center floor yet. With a graceful cartwheel into a summersault he makes it there. I have no idea what song it is, but his movements fit perfectly with the music. It seems like he is mixing every form of dance together into something that is entirely his own. Everyone can tell that he is absolutely amazing; I wonder if he is the best dancer I have ever seen. I can tell the music is coming to an end, and when it does he lands crouching with one knee on the floor. He rolls up his sleeves and: “My name is Luca, I’m mute but I can dance” is written across his forearms. 

There is what feels like an eternity of silence in the room before I decide to start clapping. My quiet hands start a chain reaction that turns into a roar of applause. As he stands up he makes eye contact with me and in that moment I know that I will stick with this club for as long as they will have me. I will practice and learn as much as I can before Wednesday, just so I can see Luca dance again. 

⇐⇒

“So what did you think?” Eva asks as we sit down for coffee.

“I’m excited. A little nervous for dancing in front of everyone. You?” I ask. 

“I don’t think I’m gonna go back. Too much pressure,” she says with a sigh.

“No don’t say that. If we suck who cares? Plus we have a couple days, we can practice together, plan out what we are going to do,” I say trying desperately to convince her to come back with me.

“I guess, I wish we could do it together you know, give them two things to focus on incase one of us fucks up,” she says, I can tell that she is starting to cave and will at least try for me.

Just then my phone chimes and a notification from Facebook pops up: Jessica Tome has added you to 2017 Dance Crew. “Oi would you look at that. I’ll ask her if we can go together,” I say showing Eva the notification on my phone.

Facebook message to Jessica Tome: Hey my name is Noora, I came to the meeting today with my friend Eva. We thought that we would be learning how to dance, not that we would be expected to already know how. We still really want to come on Wednesday, but we would feel better about dancing in front of everyone if we could go up there together. Thanks! 

“Okay its sent!” I say. “Easy.”

“That Luca boy was really good huh?” Eva asks in a dreamy voice.

“I call dibs,” I say a little too aggressively.

“Oh really? Well I guess I could step aside,” she jokes, because we both know she already has Jonas who she really loves. Me however, I need some new amazing guy, the fact that he would piss William off was an added bonus. “Oh she messaged back: Hey Noora I’m happy to hear that you guys are still interested and absolutely you can go up there together on Wednesday. If you pop by the studio to practice tomorrow there is usually at least one person there who can help you,” I read aloud.

“Oooo I hope its Luca there to help us,” Eva teases.

“Haha very funny. So you will stick with it? For me?” I plead reaching for her free hand.

“Anything for you my love!” she says making a kissy face. “Shall we look up Luca on Facebook? I bet he has been added to the group too.”

“I like the way that you think. I should wait to friend him though right? Don’t want to seem too desperate,” I say stringing my words together quickly.

“Absolutely. Ah here he is!” says Eva.

“Oh that’s weird. He’s friends with Jonas, Even, and Isak. I wonder why we haven’t met him before,” I say biting my lower lip. There wasn’t much to discover from his Facebook besides that, his timeline is private. 

“Who knows? Oh Noora he’s 19…” Eva says as if it would crush my chances. 

“I like a challenge. Plus I can use my inside man Isak!” I say, but secretly I know that I probably don’t have a chance.


	7. Help us...please!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noora and Eva learn to dance

Eva:

Message from Noora sent 22:30: EVA GUESS WHO FRIENDED ME?!  
Message from Noora sent 22:31: Ok I’ll just tell you. He is sexy and can dance. Of course it’s Luca my future boyfriend. 

To Noora: Oh is that right? Does he know that yet? 

Message from Noora: No, but he will soon enough! 

This is different for her. She never gets this excited about boys. Maybe she usually does, just William was the outlier. I’m happy for her, she deserves to fall madly in love with a good guy. I just hope that he is a good guy. He has to be right? If he hangs out with Isak, Even, and Jonas he probably is. Those boys and their friends are clueless, but sweet. When I asked Jonas about him, he was oddly quiet. I couldn’t help the bad feeing that I got in my stomach.

⇐⇒

I arrive to dance practice on time, but I can hear Noora is already here. I set down my bag, and walk over to Noora who it talking to a boy. As I get closer I see that it’s Luca. Wow she moves fast. From what I can tell the conversation is a little one sided. 

“Ah Eva! Meet Luca,” Noora says pulling me to stand next to her.

“Eva,” I say outstretching my hand for him to shake. “I remember you from yesterday. You’re an amazing dancer!” 

He makes a gesture with one of his hands. “Oh he says thank you,” Noora says, but she sees that I am still a little confused. “Yeah it’s a small world. Luca is the assistant teacher in the Norwegian Sign Language class that I am taking at the college.” 

“Oh I didn’t know you spoke sign language,” I say genuinely surprised.

“Yeah I started taking lessons at my old school, and the college only started giving lessons this year, so I thought I would sign up. I’m still not very good though,” Noora babbles.

He says something and Noora giggles, and she didn’t fill me in on what he had said. I guess it must have been a complement. “Anyway, he said that he would help us with our routine for tomorrow,” says Noora still blushing.

“Cool! We need as much help as we can get,” I say relieved that Noora and I wouldn’t be wasting an hour not knowing where to start. 

“Oh he just asked if we have any songs in mind. He says it should be something that we both really love jamming to,” Noora fills me in.

Subconsciously I think of Justin Bieber, because that was the first thing we listened to as friends. I decide to say something that would sound cooler. “Well I don’t know what Noora has told you, but we are pretty new to this, and wanted to join to learn basically everything. Maybe something slower like ‘The Other’ by Lauv would be a good place to start. Do you know that song?” I ask.

“He says he loves that song and agrees with what you said about starting off with a slower more emotional song,” says Noora.

“Perfect! Now where do we start?” I ask.


	8. Operation Wingman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noora is already so gone for Luca

Noora:

The events of the rehearsal play back in my mind as I lay in my bed. I have never felt so content in the knowledge that I will be performing in front of people in less than a day. Luca has the calmest presence of anyone I have ever met. I thought communication with him would be harder, but he had an amazing way of using signs that I knew and teaching me signs that I didn’t. The way he communicated with me seemed to be half sign language and half charades. Not only did I learn an endless number of dance terms, I learned the signs for them too. 

The way he approached teaching us how to dance wasn’t what I was expecting either. It took us almost an hour before we even started dancing. He had both Eva and I talk about what the song made us think about and a story we could connect it too. After that we mapped out the story we wanted to tell. Then Luca had us try to tell that story with our movements, he didn’t give us any feedback until we had danced through the song twice. A few suggestions here and there and I was amazed at how good we looked in the mirrors that surrounded us. In just two short hours Luca helped us rethink everything we thought we knew about dance and about the movement of our own bodies. I can’t wait to see what everyone else thinks about it tomorrow.

I hear the front door of the apartment open and I get out of bed to go see if it’s Isak. 

“Hello,” I say still squinting from the bright lights in the living room. 

“Sorry, did I wake you?” he asks quietly as he sets down his keys and takes off his shoes.  
“No actually. I was waiting up for you. I wanted to talk to you about something,” I say leaning up against the wall.

“Shit did I do something or forget to do something?” Isak asks with a hint of panic. No matter how much time we spend together Isak still initially thinks I am mad at him or that I am about to give him a lecture.

“Nah actually I was hoping you could give me the scoop on someone I met yesterday,” I say in a voice that betrays how invested I am in this person.

“Ooo is this person a person of personal interest…interest meaning you have a crush?” Isak teases as he gets his second shoe off. 

“Maybe. Well yes, it’s still early, but yes,” I stammer stupidly. “And well I saw that you, Even, and Jonas were friends with him on Facebook. And I thought that maybe you could be a little bit of an inside agent for me with him…God now that I’m saying it all out loud it sounds stupid.”

“Nah it’s not stupid. What else are friends for? So who is he?” Isak asks reassuringly. 

We move to sit on the coach and I say, “I met him through the dance club I just joined...”

“Since when do you dance?” Isak interrupts.

“Since…recently. Anyway his name is Luca, and I think I really like him. He is the first person that I have liked since William and well that ended badly. Honestly everything with him happened badly. The point is I really want to make sure that this time I go about all this the right way,” I ramble on.

“Well Luca is a great guy! But honestly I thought it would be hard for him to get people to know him. But I’m happy that you have been getting to know him from what it sounds like,” Isak says, but I get the sense that he is talking around something.

“You mean because he’s mute. Well I actually started learning sign language at my old school. Luca guest lectured in the class that I am taking this year at the college. He recognized me from the dance meeting and that’s kinda how we started talking,” I say feeling like I am over explaining myself. “Anyway how do you know him? It sounds like you know him well, I just don’t understand how I haven’t met him before.”

“He is actually Even’s cousin. He moved here a couple months ago from America,” Isak says, still being cautious with the words he chooses.

“Now I’m really confused how I haven’t heard about him before,” I say.

“When he first got here he had to work through some pretty hard stuff. He’s asked me not to say much about any of it and honestly I still don’t know about everything he went through. But I can tell you really like him so can I give you some advice?” Isak suggests.

“Yes give it to me. That’s kinda what a wingman does,” I say trying to lighten the mood a little.

“Right, well Luca has his fair share of painful baggage and secrets. He is definitely worth sticking around for, and he will tell you everything when and if you guys get to that point. If things don’t make sense don’t push him. He will tell you when he feels ready. Fuck, I don’t know. Did that help at all?” Isak asks.

“Surprisingly yes. I just can’t believe what effect he has had on me already. I just feel like I’m going crazy. I have only known him for two days and I feel like I have no idea where all of this is coming from or even if he feels anything like I do,” I say, by the end I have tangled my fingers in my hair and covered my eyes with my palms.

“You know, that’s how I felt with Even. As soon as I saw him I knew something was different about him, or rather the way I felt about him. At first he was all over the place, but the way I felt about him stayed the same. If I hadn’t had trusted that feeling I don’t know what would have happened,” Isak says. When did he get so wise about love?

“Well do you think you could ask him about me a little? Or if he doesn’t think about me at all could you put in a good word or something? It would just make me feel better to have a little validation,” I say exposing how hopeless I am over him.

“Haha sure. He’d be crazy not to be thinking about you already,” Isak comforts me.

“Thanks,” I say with a smile. 

Isak pats me on the arm and we hear keys fidgeting at the door. “Ah there’s the love of my life,” Isak gushes moving towards the door.

Watching Isak and Even together in the entry way gave me peace but at the same time terrified me. Isak had compared the way that I am feeling to the way he felt about the love of his life. Isak and Even went through hell just to be together, they ended up doing most of the hard work of a relationship before they were even dating. If they could navigate through all that and still find each other at the end, surely I can find Luca at the end of all this. 

⇐⇒

Today is the big day. Today I will be dancing in front of 30 people; most importantly I will be dancing in front of Luca. He has already seen our routine, but something about the atmosphere of an audience makes me feel like this time will be more special. Shit I’m over thinking everything. I role out of bed, pack the coordinating outfit that Eva and I had planned, and got dressed in one of my standard outfits. High wasted jeans and a black, white striped crop top, and a maroon cardigan. When I get into the bathroom Eskild is in the shower singing a Beyoncé song. Today I decide to do something a little fancier with my hair. I am pretty unskilled when it comes to hair, but this braided half updo is one of the only impressive things that I can do. I am out of the bathroom before Eskild even knows that I was there. 

In the kitchen I see that Even is already making breakfast for everyone. “Good morning, you look nice,” He complements.

“Good morning and thanks. Why are you always the first one up?” I ask.

“I guess I’m just a morning person,” He says. “Do you think you could try to wake up Isak? I already tried but he’s impossible.”

“Sure. He’s clothed right?” I ask just to make sure.

“Yup should be,” Even says with a wink.

I walk down the hall to Isak’s bedroom; I open the door and sit at the foot of his bed. 

“Isak time to wake up. The love of your life is making breakfast,” I say in an upbeat voice shaking his calf.

“The love of my life is always making breakfast,” Isak groans through his pillow. “But today I can’t spend the whole day in bed, because guess who I am meeting for lunch?”

“I don’t know. Jonas?” I guess.

“Nope…Luca,” Isak says with a grin. “Operation wing man will be put into effect at said lunch.” 

⇐⇒

On the ride over to the dance studio all I could think about was what Isak and Luca had talked about at lunch. Would he know that I had put Isak up to it? Honestly I don’t know if Isak would be able to be smooth enough to keep me out of suspicion. 

Message from Isak: Good news! Luca is totally in to you.

Message to Isak: Really? Really? Really? What did he say? Actually don’t tell me? Did he know that I put you up to it?

Message from Isak: You wound me! I am much too skilled to have let that happen. You were naturally brought up in conversation, and stayed in conversation for a long time. ;)

Message to Isak: Shit now I’m worried!

Message from Isak: Don’t be. If you got up there today and did the chicken dance I think he would still like you. 

Message to Isak: Well that’s a relief. Now you wound me! I am way better than the chicken dance. 

Message from Isak: I’m sure you are. Good luck!

⇐⇒

When I walk into the studio everyone is either sitting or standing to stretch. I spot Eva stretching her legs on the floor sitting next to Luca. Eva was saying something and Luca was smiling. I’m happy to see that Eva wasn’t too nervous to talk to him without me there. 

“Hello dance partner and divine teacher. How’s it going?” I ask sitting down next to Eva and I begin to stretch.

“Eva was just telling me an embarrassing story about Isak,” Luca signs. 

“Embarrassing story about Isak, hmm we have plenty of those,” I tease nudging Eva. 

“Yeah, too many stories not enough time. You ready to embarrass ourselves in front of all of these people?” Eva asks me.

“Luca suggests that you think positively,” I interpret.

“Besides, we got this. I had my doubts before we got help from Luca, but we certainly wont be absolutely horrible now,” I say mainly to reassure myself. 

Luca must have sensed my nerves. “You are going to do great!” he signs and places a hand reassuringly just above my knee. 

“Thank you,” I mouth. 

When Jessica asks for volunteers Eva and I raise our hands. We thought it would be best just to get it over with. The longer we sit there watching other people the longer we would have to psych ourselves out. Eva cues up the song and comes to stand next to me. I do a quick glance at Luca before the music starts. For the first verse of the song we mirror each other’s movements. We hoped that this would represent two people who depend on each other, whose identities are linked. By the first chorus that relationship begins to disintegrate as our movements become increasingly independent. The tension between us builds with the music. I don’t know if we are dancing in a single style, Luca helped us to mix our dance in the same way he does. About half way through the dance I realize that I am not thinking about what my body is doing, I simply know that it is doing what it is supposed to, it is doing what feels natural. For me this dance reminds me of my relationship and break up with William. Except there was never a moment where I felt that we were perfectly in sync. Honestly we were always moving towards disaster, towards an end we both knew was coming. I imagine Eva was thinking about Jonas, she must be feeling more connected to the dance’s meaning because it is closer to what actually happened to her. The end of the song comes and we have reached the furthest distance from each other, and there is no longer hope for us to meet again. Only the sound of the audience draws me back to reality. 

I look up to see Luca sign, “Amazing! You were amazing!”

“Wow! That was brilliant! I can’t believe you guys were worried to dance in front of all of us,” beams Jessica. As she says this I move towards Eva and we put an arm around each other as we walk back towards our seats. Luca gives us each a hug after we sit down. He leaves his arm resting against mine as we watch the rest of the performances.


End file.
